mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Asagiri
'Aya Asagiri '(朝霧彩) is the main protagonist of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Aya is a fair-skinned girl, with straight black hair with bangs and pink eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. After using her stick's powers her eyes turns to hearts and the lower part of her hair turns red. History She gets bullied in school and get tormented by her older brother, Kaname. This has been an everyday routine for her and she even considered of suicide. Personality Aya is a shy, weak and lonely girl who suffers from depression and is always thinking of ending her life. She is always scared in some situations and gets frightened easily. She has a warm personality, she does not hesitate to protect her the ones she loves or care for even if it means risking her life, this was shown when she gathered with the other Magical Girls to use all the sticks on her own. Ability Teleportation She has a gun with the ability to teleport to the people impacted by her feet where Aya's emotions changed. They are teleported to the place where Aya had strong emotions or feelings. While using her stick, blood flows from her eyes and her hair changes color. Her weapon was given to her by Nana. Healing A box cutter that heals the person who drinks the blood of the person who cut them selfs with the box cutter stick. She once used Kosame Amagai's stick to heal Kiyoharu Suirenji because she felt she was responsible for the injury of Kiyo. Force Field A mechanical pencil where when you click the top, it Creates a box of light that is immune to any attack, magic or physical. She once used Mikado Ikemata's stick when she was fighting Sarina Shizukume to protect her and Tsuyuno Yatsumura. Lifespan Restoration Most likely with her gun, she can also restore the lifespan of others. It is not known how this can work but it is said in Chapter 85. Trivia: * Aya's stick is the first stick to be shown in the manga. She was also the first one in the manga to be shown using it. * Aya's sexual orientation can either be bisexuality or homosexuality (lesbian) as shown in Chapter 54 when she kissed Tsuyuno Yatsumura, but after the kiss the two didn't seem to show romantic interactions, meaning it might just have been a goodbye kiss. * She and Kayo Komura have similar traits: # They both have a male character caring for them. Hinomoto for Aya and Takuma for Kayo. # They are both the main protagonists of each story. # They both made a friend who they became closer as the story progresses. Tsuyuno for Aya and Sakura for Kayo. # They both experienced an almost raping scene. Aya was the victim of the almost raping scene while Kayo's friend Takuma, was the victim of the almost raping scene. * Her surname Asagiri/朝霧 means "morning fog". * In the manga, Aya's stick's ability is to teleport the target/s to a place where she has strong feelings or emotions. In the anime, Aya's stick's ability is to teleport the target/s to any place she thinks. * In Spanish playing cards, a heart ♡ means the clergy, which bring us the idea of the salvation, redemption, which completely fits with Aya stick's abilities (mainly the hidden one). Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site